Healing wounds with love
by Savvy0417
Summary: Everyone thought I was the happiest person in Halloween Town. Well that's a lie because it's the opposite. One day a certain Pumpkin King changed all of that. He once said "Only love can drive out any emotion."
1. Chapter 1

Healing wounds with love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE AND IT BELONGS TO TIM BURTON!**

**Summery: Everyone thought I was the happiest person in Halloween Town. Well thats a lie because its the opposite. One day a certain Pumpking king changed all of that. He once said "Only love can drive out any emotion."**

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Prologue_:**

Tedious dark bruises splashed on my arms and legs. It makes me whimper in discomfort as tears pricked my eyes. The pain hurts me more on the inside than what it looks like on the outside.

Physically and mentally I am _**broken**_.

I hid my agony and emotions behind a smile. Even though my eyes say it all. I wear a mask when the pumpkin sun is out. But when the creamy pale yellow moon is held in the starry night sky, my true self is revealed.

I am a rag doll with long, red yarn like hair and blue skin. Stitches designed throughout my body in appropriate manner that held me together. My body is delicate and very thin even though I have some curves. I rarely eat because I often cook for my father rather than myself. I'm a monster and always will be. I don't even feel human.

My dress is made out of random, intricate pattern fabrics stitched together. It is considered an eyesore to me. My father wants me to wear it and think it as a maids outfit. Along with the grotesque dress I wear black and white striped socks with ankle black boots.

In a place called Halloween Town, I am the "daughter" of Dr. Finkelstein. More like a personal slave to him. He is a well known scientist and is the most intelligent in town.

My name is Sally Finkelstein and this is the life that I live in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Healing wounds with love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE ONLY TIM BURTON DOES!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story will be used Sally's P.O.V. Also this will OC a little bit because they won't be immortals in this one. **

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

* * *

"Sally! Is dinner almost done yet?" A old, grouchy voice was called.

I was downstairs in the kitchen making beetle juice soup. His favorite. I opened the cabinet door and saw a dark jar that read _"Deadly Nightshade."_

_Deadly Nightshade_ is a poisonous herb that makes you drowsy and fall into a deep sleep for a good 8 hours minimally. But I put extra so that Dr. Finkelstein will asleep for 10 hours instead.

Therefore, I usually use _Deadly Nightshade_ as an excuse to escape this dreadful place. It works like a charm.

I saw the mad doctor tinkering with Igor. Igor Hunchback is one of his first inventions and personal assistant. He has one of his yellow eyes closed, pair of black gloves, and several patchworks on his clothes similar to mine. He was looking at pictures of X-Rays of him.

"Yeah almost! I'm coming now." I went upstairs slowly trying to spill his meal. I strolled towards him with the soup in my hands. "Dinner is served!"

"Hm beetle juice soup mixed with frogs breath. How unusual?" He smelled the gross unique scent as he scratched his huge head.

"What's wrong? I thought this is your favorite?"

"You can clean up...NOW!" He gave me a suspicious look and started eating. The dark broth splatter all over him and the floor. But he couldn't give a damn about it.

A smirk creep upon my face knowing what would happen in..

3...

2...

1...

His head slammed on the table and loud disturbing snores filled the laboratory.

_Yes I can finally get away from this place of misery!_

I pulled my dress down to make sure my bruises wouldn't be exposed. Usually bruises are shown on my shoulders, stomach, and thighs. Finally, I closed the door behind me and stared into the apricot sky. The pumpkin sun dipping low as a bit of pink and blue mixed into the sky together like a beautiful mural.

The sun disappeared as I arrived at my favorite place, the graveyard. The cemetery gave me pacifying peace. I feel like death is the only way to departure this crappy life. Passing down the tombstones, a misty fog crawls in giving the spooky effect of the place. A curved hill in front of me is the place where I want to be isolated fro everyone.

I took a seat, letting my feet dangle nonchalantly. My eyes laid upon a forest with plenty of dead, pale branches. Tears seeped in my eyes, blurring my vision.

_Why should I continue to live? _

_It's pointless as it looks already with no shoulder to cry on to or even tell them my dreary, depressing life I have._

_I have no bright future because I see darkness and a tombstone with my name on it._

"Excuse me miss? Are you okay?" A polite, suave voice spoke behind me.

My eyes widen because no one has ever approached to me like that. I turned around to see a tall and extremely slender skeleton. He looked about 7 feet tall. His black sockets filled with expression. But he gave me an interest of care on his face. He wore a black and white Gothic-style tuxedo with a bat-like bow-tie and black dress shoes.

_He looks so dashingly handsome._ _Wait?! What am I thinking like that? I just met him?_

_But more or less how come I never seen you before?_

"Miss are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine" I stuttered as I smiled a little bit.

_Lie._

"Are you sure because I-?" He took a few steps closer to me

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you?" I cut him off.

"I'm so sorry for being rude, my lady. My name is Jack Skellington. I am the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town." He grabbed my hand and kissed upon it.

All of the sudden I feel a rush of heat on my face. My stomach feels like its fluttering, I never felt like this before in my entire life.

"I'm Sally Finkelstein." I looked at him modestly.

* * *

**Can you guys give me reviews whether I should continue this or not?**

**Peace out everyone!**


End file.
